


Sagacious

by mohinikapuahi



Series: March WotD Works [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They come at night....mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sagacious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1_million_words word of the day challenge.

Sagacious

In the deep of the night, Steve woke, shadowy images of an oft seen dream slipped from his consciousness, sheen of cold perspiration covering his skin. Slowly recognizing his surroundings and the man in his arms Steve tightened his arm around Danny’s torso and pulled him tighter against him. He couldn’t help but feel he’d shortchanged the both of them for not speaking up earlier. God only knew that he slept badly. The nights had been filled with darkness and despair for so long now. The only respite from the ghost filled darkness had been Catherine, but even that hadn’t been right for a long time. In just one night Danny had made it safe for him to sleep again.

“What’s with the stranglehold?” Danny murmured, turning his head enough for Steve to smell the fresh mint of his toothpaste lingering on well kissed lips.

Steve, chagrined, loosened his hold. “Sorry, D.” he pressed a kiss against the back of Danny’s head.

Danny pressed his hand over the top of Steve’s arm and pulled Steve back into the tight embrace. “I didn’t say I didn’t like it.” Danny crooned softly, nestling himself, skin to skin pressing against every inch of Steve that he could reach. “I just wondered what was wrong.”

“Nothing is wrong.” Steve shrugged.

“Forgive me if I don’t believe you.” Danny responded quietly. “I feel you against me every night. I know you have bad dreams. I know sometimes you just lay there like you’re afraid to close your eyes. I don’t know if that is what you have always done, or if it’s me. It’s alright if you don’t want to tell me. I just don’t know what’s bothering you, have I done something?”

“It’s not you D, it’s me.”

“Whilst I am aware there are a myriad of issues trapped inside that den of insanity that is your brain, you are going to have explain that so that I can understand. I’m very astute, Steven but no one is that good.”

Steve didn’t answer, greeting Danny’s words with a small sigh and a tightening of his arms. He burrowed his face into the curve of Danny’s neck. Danny frowned, this wasn’t sexual contact, this was about seeking closeness and comfort so he tilted his head further to the side, allowing his partner to nuzzle and cuddle.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I’m okay.” Steve shook his head.

“You’d tell me if it was serious?”

“I’m just being stupid and sentimental, don’t mind me.”

Danny rolled in Steve’s hold, wrapping one leg over Steve’s thighs he slid one hand across the two day growth of stubble on Steve’s cheek, his thumb brushing under Steve’s eye.

“There is nothing stupid about sentimentality, you big goof.”

Steve took a deep shaky breath, looking into Danny’s eyes in the shadows.

“I screwed us both over being too gutless to speak up.”

“No babe, it’s a two way street, I could have said something earlier, besides we’re together now, that’s all that matters.”

“I can’t lose you.” Steve pressed a soft kiss to Danny’s lips. “You fixed me.”

“I fixed you?” Danny leaned back to look into Steve’s face.

“I was broken.” Steve shrugged. “You hold me together.”

Danny’s heart clenched as he listened to the earnest words and the moisture filling his expressive eyes.

“Then it’s that same two way street, because I was wound way too tight, and you unravel me.”

Steve looked at him for what seemed like an age before leaning in to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Thank you, I think.” Steve pulled him tighter.

“Shut up and go back to sleep before I change my mind.” Danny huffed pressing his face against Steve’s chest.

“God you’re bossy.” Steve mumbled against Danny’s hair.

“Don’t you forget it.” Danny slurred as his eyes slid closed.


End file.
